Bienvenida a Happy Tree Friends
by rollingmoon
Summary: ¿Que harías si en un día común y corriente, eres transportado a una dimensión totalmente distinta a la que conoces, ademas de ser un programa de televisión?
1. Chapter 1

¡hola!

es mi primer fic, asi que tendra tal vez bastantes errores.

Happy Tree Friends no me pertence.

los personajes de Noe y Noa si son mios.

Me encontraba recostada en el sillón viendo la tele. Noa no volvería hasta las ocho, ya que mis padres lo obligaron a ir a una misa por su mal comportamiento. Yo no podría imaginar la pesadilla viviente que sufriría él ya que, al ser un demonio, y justamente el hijo del jefe del inframundo, moriría en cualquier momento. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, estaba aburrida hasta que encontré un programa en un canal, sobre animales animados. Happy Tree Friends.

-ya he visto esto antes-dije en voz alta para mi misma. Aquel programa trataba de animales que suelen tener una vida normal como las personas, pero por algún suceso, mueren de formas horribles y violentas.

Una luz color rojo oscuro se veía desde donde estaba yo, avancé hasta el televisor, en donde estaba apoyado el objeto brillante. Era el collar que Noa traía puesto la primera vez que nos conocimos. No lo mencione antes porque era un detalle menor, tenia forma de cruz pero al revés.

Dude un momento, pero luego decidí tomarlo con las manos. Al tocarlo, al collar brilló con mas intensidad, y cuando accidentalmente lo dejé caer nuevamente sobre la televisión, todo el cuarto se ilumino y luego todo se hizo negro.

-¡oww!-gemí de dolor, me dolia la cabeza y me sentía un poco mareada.

-¿te encuentras bien?-escuche una voz delante mío, sonaba algo…aguda. Levante la vista, y vi algo que no esperaba ver.

Un oso de color verde y ojos negros me observaba con curiosidad, llevaba puesto un traje militar, como si fuera soldado. Grite a todo pulmón, e intenté huir, pero él me detuvo.

-¿que rayos te pasa?-preguntó indignado-¿porque reaccionas de esa manera, Flaky?-

-¿Flaky?-repetí confundida. Rápidamente miré mis mano, las cuales sentía extrañas por alguna razón, y me horroricé al notar que eran de color rojo.

Recordé el programa que veía antes de que sucediera esto, miré una vez mas al oso color verde y luego me desmayé.

Abrí los ojos y volví a mirarme las manos, las cuales aun eran rojas.

-quisiera que hubiera sido un sueño-me lamenté, pero luego miré a mi alrededor, estaba en un cuarto blanco, y sobre una cama. Estaba en un hospital.

-por fin despiertas-escuché la misma de antes, giré mi vista hacia la puerta, en donde se encontraba el oso verde y algunos animales más, que luego comenzaron a entrar.

Una ardilla rosa se acercó a mi, llevaba un moño rojo en su cabeza.

-¿como te encuentras, Flaky?-preguntó preocupada. Pensé por un momento, sabia que nadie me creería si les decia la verdad asi que decidí hacerme pasar por el puercoespín.

-bien, gracias…em…-traté de recordar su nombre, y luego recordé que en español significaba "risitas", por lo que su nombre era…-Giggles-dije sonriendo tiernamente. Ella sonrió, dejando pasar a su lado a una mofeta o zorrillo azul, a quien recordé se llamaba Petunia, por la flor de su cabeza.

-esperamos que te mejores-dijo sonriente-Flippy nos contó que caíste desde el cielo-dijo preocupada, miré de reojo al oso verde, quien luego recordé, gracias a Petunia, era Flippy, el veterano que con cualquier sonido o imagen que le recordara a la guerra, enloquecía y mataba a todos.

-pues…-comencé a decir-no recuerdo muy bien eso, verán, me golpeé la cabeza muy fuerte y ahora no recuerdo que paso con exactitud-

Luego de salir del hospital, caminé por un parque cercano, donde habían varios de esos animales jugando y divirtiéndose. Me senté en el pasto y me puse a verlos y a tratar de recordar sus nombres, porque sabía que si iba a estar un tiempo en aquel mundo, seria mejor al menos saber como se llamaban. Pero aun estaba convencida de que era un sueño, que aun estaba en casa, tal vez inconsciente por la luz roja del collar de mi hermano gemelo, y que luego me despertaría.

El conejo amarillo con pantuflas rosas, Cuddles, se acerco junto con un castor color morado, Toothy, hasta donde me encontraba.

-ven Flaky, iremos al parque de diversiones-dijeron ambos tirando de mis brazos y nos dispusimos a ir.

-no hay modo de que me hagan subir allí-dije temblando por la altura de la montaña rusa, algo que nunca conté a nadie (y menos a Noa) era que tenia fobia a las grandes alturas, y en especial cuando se tratan de montañas rusas. Sin embargo, Cuddles y Toothy me empujaron levemente por detrás, con la desesperación de ir a aquel juego. Suspiré en derrota y me preparé para morir.

habíamos pasado tan solo una vuelta y yo quería bajar de inmediato.

_¡Nunca debí de haber aceptado la invitación!-_pensé en mi mente mientras cerraba los ojos, ya que el vagón subía hasta lo mas alto y estaba a punto de bajar, cuando se detuvo.

-¿que sucede?-pregunté al conejo sentado a mi lado, él volteó a Toothy, quien se veía palido y asustado.

-¿Toothy? ¿Que ocurre?-preguntó Cuddles. Sniffles, quien se sentaba junto al castor apuntó hacia abajo, en donde controlaban el juego.

-allí viene Fliqpy-dijo con temor. Mi compañero y yo nos pusimos tensos, el oso veterano se acercaba hacia nosotros con rapidez, escalando algunas barras que rodeaban al juego.

Toothy y Sniffles gritaban y agitaban los brazos, Cuddles lloraba y yo pensaba en que hacer, no podía dejar que nos matara así nomas, hasta que luego me dí cuenta de que poseía un arma, la cual Flaky jamás utilizo como defensa sino que la mostraba siempre como defecto.

Fliqpy llegó finalmente hasta donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, y riendo maniáticamente y con su cuchillo de caza en mano se acercó amenazante. Rápidamente, me zafé del cinturón de seguridad y me adelanté, quedando frente a frente con él.

-¿que haces? Te matará-gritó Toothy, pero no le hice caso.

-¿prefieres morir primero, puercoespín cobarde?-dijo el oso de ojos amarillo neon, mientras se acercaba, su sonrisa retorcida y diabólica, a cual me recordaba mucho a mi gemelo.

-atrévete, veterano de cuarta-dije con tono de burla, él enfureció.

-¡MUERE!-gritó mientras se abalanzó sobre mi, pero antes de pudiera llegar, sin perder tiempo, giré mi cuerpo quedando de espaldas a él y ericé mis púas, haciendo que éste se clavara en ellas y muriera.

-increible-exclamo sniffles con sorpresa, la desgracias fue que, con el peso de Fliqpy en mi espalda, perdí el equilibrio y juntos (aun que él ya estaba muerto) caímos del juego estrellándonos contra el suelo.

bueno, espero que les guste el primer capitulo.

se que es algo imposible entrar dentro de un programa de televisión, pero a veces uno piensa como seria si pasara eso (o almenos yo lo pensaba).

gracias por leer. comenten por favor.


	2. Noa en Happy Tree Town

Horrorizado, salí del auto de mis "padres" humanos y me dirigí a la casa.

-Noe, llegamos-dijo en voz alta mi madre, pero no hubo respuesta. Me fui a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, ya que estaba muy cansado después de un dia con "los religiosos y su dios", solo quería descansar.

-¡no encuentro a Noe por ningún lado!-exclamo con agitación la humana. Me levanté bruscamente y con paso veloz me dirigí hacia donde estaban ellos.

-llamaré ala policía-dijo mi padre adoptivo.

Luego de varios intentos de contactarse con éstos, al dar ocupado, ambos me dijeron que no saliera de la casa mientras que ellos iban a la comisaria.

Comencé a buscar por todos lados, pero no la encontré. Los nervios y la desesperación de no poder encontrarla me carcomían cada vez más.

Pasé por la sala de estar, en donde pude notar que mi collar favorito estaba posado en la televisión. Me acerqué a él y noté que tenía un tono rojizo.

-oh, no…-

Mis brazos y piernas dolían mucho, y más cuando uno se cae desde una gran y alta montaña rusa.

Miré al castor lila que tenía al lado de mi cama, quien se encontraba dormido, al parecer estaba en el hospital nuevamente. Recordé lo que sucedió el dia anterior y con pánico, comencé a temblar.

-¿MORÍ?-grite desaforadamente con los brazos en mi cabeza, despertando al pobre animal.

-p-porque gritas?-dijo tallándose los ojos con cansancio.

-¿ayer morí, no es verdad?-dije entre sollozos, él me miro confundido pero luego sonrió y me entregó una pequeña caja rosa que tenia sobres dentro.

-¿que es esto?-

-son de los demás, en agradecimiento por salvarlos-dijo sonriente-nadie se a enfrentado a Fliqpy como tú-sonreí levemente, pero luego recordé al oso.

-¿Flippy aun esta aquí?- Toothy negó con la cabeza.

-se fue hace una horas, debe estar en su casa-

Luego de salir del hospital me dirigí a mi casa (o mejor dicho la casa de Flaky) y preparé galletas, al terminarlas me encaminé hasta la casa del veterano, evadiendo a Nutty y sus preguntas sobre si tenía dulces.

Al llegar, golpeé la puerta de ésta y esperé.

-un momento-escuche una aguda voz venir desde el interior del lugar. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver un oso verde que estaba en musculosa blanca y pantalones camuflados. Me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

-¡Flaky, que sorpresa!-exclamo feliz-pasa por favor-entré junto con él, nos sentamos en su sala de estar.

-¿qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó curioso.

-traje esto-dije entregándole las galletas, que estaban dentro de una bolsa pequeña-es para disculparme por haberte matado-dije con pena lo último.

-no debes disculparte-dijo aceptando la bolsa-es más, estoy agradecido que mi lado oscuro no te haya matado, lástima que aun muerto, hice que cayeras desde tanta altura-agregó triste, puse una mano en su hombro.

-no te preocupes, además, ya he muerto varias veces, como todos aquí- ambos reímos.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre varias cosas, como por ejemplo desde cuando Flippy se en listo en la guerra o cuando comenzó a interesarle esas cosas hasta que el sonido de unos gritos nos interrumpieron.

Nos acercamos a la ventana, Lifty y Shifty, los mapaches, eran perseguidos por Lumpy, quien vestía un traje de policía. Un camión a toda velocidad pasó por la calle, justo cuando ellos cruzaban y los atropelló, dejándolos estampados contra el suelo, la sangre se esparcía por todo el sitio, volteé hacia Flippy, quien miraba la escena en estado de shock, luego cubrió su rostro y comenzó a gemir.

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, acercándome a la puerta.

-**¿a dónde crees que vas?**-preguntó una voz siniestra, sus ojos color amarillo-neón me observaban con odio-** la** **última vez te saliste con la tuya, no dejaré que vuelva a pasar**-dijo acercándose. Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo.

-¿donde…estoy?-me pregunté a mí mismo en voz alta. Miré a todos lados, me encontraba en un lugar extraño, parecía una ciudad cerca o en medio de un bosque, no estaba muy seguro.

-como sea-murmuré levantándome del lugar-debo encontrar a Noe y salir de este horrible lugar- pero antes que nada noté que mis manos eran azules al igual que todo mi cuerpo, y lo único que llevaba puesto encima era mi saco negro.

-¡ESTOY DESNUDO!-dije avergonzado, pero antes de seguir preocupándome por el hecho de no llevar pantalones escuché un grito femenino.

Sin perder tiempo, me dirigí hasta donde provenía ese sonido, me escondí detrás de unos arbustos para espiar que sucedía.

Delante de mí, un oso verde con una vestimenta militar tomaba por las orejas a un conejo amarillo y lo lanzo contra un poste causando que éste rompiera su cabeza contra él. Sé que era una escena muy sanguinaria y despiadada pero… soy un demonio, y esas cosas me encantan.

Un puercoespín color rojo tropezó justo cerca del psicópata, éste la miró y sonrió maniáticamente. Con un cuchillo, y tomando por la pierna del animal indefenso, amagó con cortarle aquella extremidad, pero el puercoespín gritó una vez más, haciendo que reconociera su voz.

-¿Noe?-

lo sé, algo corto, la proxima vez lo haré mas largo.

al parecer Noa llegó a HTF, y no creo que allí quieran convivir con un demonio como él.

dejen comentarios, por favor.


	3. ¿ COMO¡?

hola!perdon por la tardanza!

Realmente traté de advertir a Cuddles del peligro, pero fue inútil. Cuando estaba cerca, vi con horror como Fliqpy lo estrellaba contra el poste de luz. Su vista se dirigió hacia mí, por lo que comencé a dar marcha atrás, pero tropecé con mis pies torpemente.

El oso, con una sonrisa retorcida, tomó mi pierna con fuerza, balanceando su filosa arma sobre ella. Grité cuando terminó por hundir el cuchillo en esta. El dolor era agudo, la sangre comenzaba esparcirse por el suelo.

Con ambas manos, rodeó mi cuello, tratando de ahorcarme, pero una figura azul salió de unos arbustos y, de un solo golpe, logró mandar a volar al veterano unos cuantos metros lejos.

Miré al animal delante mío, podría decir que era un jaguar o un puma de color azul, pero no estaba segura. Sus ojos eran rojos y con la pupila rasgada, llevaba un saco negro, lo cual me recordó a…

-¿Noa?-pregunté confundida.

-no, mi nombre es Raul y vendo zapatos-dijo en tono sarcástico. Intenté levantarme, pero el dolor en mi pierna me recordó que no podía. Mi hermano se arrodillo en el suelo frente a mí y me abrazo.

-pensé que no vendrías-dije entre lagrimas.

-claro que vendría a buscarte, tonta. Solo que…-su voz se corto por un sonido extraño, seguido por un gemido de él. Al separarnos, noté que Fliqpy había clavado el cuchillo en la garganta de Noa.

-**¡NOA!**-grité mientras vi desplomar su cuerpo en el suelo.

Abrí mis ojos con cansancio. Todo mi alrededor era blanco, excepto por dos manchas de color rojo y verde a mi lado. Fijé mi vista hacia ellos y la imagen se volvió más clara. Un puercoespín rojo y un oso verde se encontraban sentados a mi lado.

Intenté hablar, pero me dolía hacerlo, y no supe porque hasta que recordé lo que aquel psicópata habia hecho. Me levanté con rapidez y me lancé sobre el oso con el fin de matarlo yo mismo, pero Noe me detuvo.

-no lo hagas- decía ella, tirando de uno de mis brazos. Estaba confundido, pero lo solté y dirigí mi atención hacia ella.

-te explicaré todo, pero necesito que te calmes-asentí con la cabeza, con desgano.

-para empezar, no fue él quien te hiso esto-dijo lentamente.

¿a que se refería con que no lo habia hecho él? Fue el mismo oso que me apuñaló por la garganta.

-fue mi alter ego-dijo el veterano con tristeza, para ser un despiadado loco, le salía muy bien la actuación-de verdad lo lamento-

-si, claro-rodé los ojos con molestia, debía decir algo aunque me doliera hablar, mi voz salía ronca.

-es cierto-agregó mi hermana-su lado malo apareció con la guerra-

-pero, ¿por qué le crees?-dije arrogante-él intentó matarme-

Se miraron entre ellos, vacilantes. Luego ella giró hacia mi, se acercó a la cama, la cual me di cuenta era de un hospital.

-él no intentó matarte-dijo ella, poniendo una mano sobre la mía-él te mató-

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y horror, comenzó a temblar.

-n-no puede ser-dijo con voz ronca y baja-si hubiera muerto debería estar en el…-

-pero en este lugar es distinto-dije yo-puedes morir cuantas veces quieras, y apareces en el hospital como si nada, aunque con un poco de dolor-

Debo admitirlo, la explicación fue muy pobre, él estaba aun muy confundido, más que yo lo estuve la primera vez.

-lo único que debes hacer ahora es descansar-dije

-p-pero Noe…-se quejó.

-¿Noe?-repitió extrañado Flippy-¿por qué te llama de esa forma, Flaky?-

El oso nos miró a ambos y luego suspiro.

-ustedes me deben una larga explicación-dijo rascando su cabeza.

lamento que este capitulo sea corto, pero prometo que el siuiente será mejor.

Al parecer, a Noa le costará acostumbrarse a este lugar.

saludos!


	4. no se les puede dejar solos

-entonces…-dijo el oso- tu no eres Flaky, y él es tu hermano-repitió con extrañeza, yo asentí.

-¿y dónde está Flaky?-preguntó con esperanza de tener una respuesta.

-lo siento-dije bajando la cabeza-no sé qué fue de ella-su mirada denotaba preocupación, dirigí mi vista hacia un reloj, el cual marcaba las seis de la tarde- debo irme, prometí que tomaría el té con Giggles y Petunia, seguro se molestarán si llego tarde-dije levantándome del sillón.

-emm… ¿podría dejar a Noa contigo por un rato? Ya que no tengo tiempo de guiarlo hasta casa y es muy peligroso que ande por ahí-dije

-¡oye! No hay peligro que pueda contra mí-dijo con fastidio y luego con orgullo, pero yo volteé mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-hablo de que cualquiera puede estar en peligro contigo merodeando por ahí-frunció el ceño, ofendido, le di una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Miré nuevamente a Flippy, quien sonreía levemente.

-claro, no hay problema-abrasé al veterano, con cuidado de no herirlo con mis púas, él lo correspondió y luego me retiré por la puerta.

* * *

><p>-así que…-dije con un tono burlón, acercándome al oso de color verde y traje militar- te gusta el puercoespín, ¿no es verdad? Me refiero a esa tal Flaky-<p>

Él se sonrojo y negó rápidamente, y luego me miró avergonzado.

-no es cierto, solo me agrada- reí sarcásticamente, frunció el ceño y después, una sonrisa siniestra atravesó su cara.

-por lo que he visto, eres muy apegado a tu hermana-dijo insinuando algo que aun no pude descifrar-podría jurar que ella te gusta…-

Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¿e-estas l-loco?-tartamudeé en la respuesta, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿cómo puedes sentir algo así por tu hermana? es decir, ustedes son familia, como puedes…-antes de que siguiera, lo interrumpí.

-lo explicaré para que no pienses nada extraño-dije tranquilo, cuando una molesta picazón en mi cuello me obligó a hacer algo que en toda mi vida sería humillante, me senté en el suelo y con mi pata izquierda comencé a rascar aquella zona, al igual que lo hace un perro. En fin, para no seguir perdiendo tiempo, quede sentado en el suelo.

-para empezar, Noe no es mi hermana-sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar eso, yo proseguí-mi verdadero nombre no es Noa, ese lo eligió ella, ya que mi verdadero nombre me seguiría recordando a mi pasado. Nos conocimos un dia de lluvia, y desde aquella noche decidimos que, como siempre me sentí solo, decidí vivir con ella y…-dije, pero luego pausé ya que no sabía que mas decir, esa era mi historia, o al menos parte de ella.

-y… si ustedes no son hermanos, porque ella dijo que ambos parecían gemelos o algo asi?-preguntó curioso.

-pues, de donde yo provengo, heredé algunos dones de mi padre-

-¿y de dónde vienes?-dijo aun más interesado en saber lo.

Dude un momento si decírselo o no, ya que no lo creería y no tenía ninguna prueba, suspiré y miré mis manos ( o patas) de color azul.

-del infierno-dije sin más.

Un silencio inundó la sala.

-quiere decir que eres…-dijo comenzando a temblar.

-exacto-interrumpí yo-soy un demonio, y soy el hijo del rey de las tinieblas, del cual no me quiero acordar-agregué con seriedad.

* * *

><p>-¿Más té?-pregunto gentilmente Petunia, negué con la cabeza.<p>

-estuvo delicioso-dije sonriente.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó fuera de la casa, lo cual hizo que la mofeta azul tirara la tetera sobre ella inconscientemente, quemándose. Giggles se apresuró a llevarla al baño para poder limpiarla y aliviar el dolor, mientras que yo me dirigí hasta la ventana del cuarto.

Toothy corría velozmente, pero de nada le sirvió. Flqpy lo alcanzó, tomándolo por la cola y atrayéndolo hacia él, luego, tomó con una pata la parte de arriba de su boca y con la otra la parte de abajo, por ultimo empezó a tirar más y más, hasta que partió a la mitad la cabeza del castor violeta. Miró hacia la ventana y logró notarme. Sonriendo diabólicamente se acercó a la casa, pero antes de hacer algo, Noa apareció detrás del veterano y, con una soga, rodeó su cuello y tiró de ésta hasta que el psicópata quedara sin vida.

Salí de la casa y lo miré con preocupación.

-¿qué paso? ¿Cómo fue que él perdió el control?- él se encogió en hombros.

-le conté sobre que no somos hermanos, que soy un demonio y que en mi vida solo importaba torturar gente, sangre por todos lados y entonces, enloqueció.

Algo agarró mi pierna y la de mi "hermano demonio" con fuerza, el oso no estaba muerto del todo, tomó una de mis púas y la clavó en el pecho del animal azul y luego me dio un puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que quedara sin aire.

Fliqpy me miró con furia, me tomó por el cuello y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza. Todo estaba borroso, hasta que él me soltó, y volteó levemente hacia atrás, sus ojos se abrieron, o eso pude notar con dificultad. Miré a Noa, quien temblaba horriblemente, el puma de color azul comenzaba a babear, como si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia. Sus ojos, lo cuales habían sido alguna vez de color negro, se tornaron rojos y con la pupila rasgada (como tienen a veces los gatos), la zona blanca de éstos se volvía de un color negro oscuro, y para terminar, una sonrisa retorcida, diabólica y psicótica dejaba notar sus grandes y afilados colmillos. Se puso de pie y volteó hacia nosotros, aun sonriendo.

-creo que tengo... hambre-dijo tenebrosamente, haciendo que ambos, incluso Fliqpy, tembláramos, su voz era más grave que de costumbre. No recordaba que algo asi hubiera pasado antes. De a poco, pero a paso firme, se acercaba a nosotros.

* * *

><p>¡hola! lamento la tardanza, tuve integradora<p>

en fin, al parecer algo extraño pasa con Noa, ¿saldran de esta Fliqpy/Flippy y Noe/Flaky?

averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo.

saludos!


	5. capitulo 5

¡hola! perdón la tardanza! estuve ocupada con la escuela ¬¬

* * *

><p>El puma de color azul se acercaba amenazante, siempre he si do yo quien provocaba miedo a los más débiles, pero esta fue la primera vez que sentí pánico al ver a aquel animal acercarse. Intenté darle con mi arma, pero lo esquivo rápidamente y, tomando mi brazo me lanzo con fuerza, estrellándome contra la pared de una casa. Nuevamente se aproximo hacia mí, no podía moverme, no podía sentir mi cuerpo, poco después todo se volvió negro.<p>

Desperté en mi propia casa, tenía vendado el brazo derecho y mi pierna izquierda. Sentí algo frio y húmedo en mi frente, al girar levemente la vista, noté al puercoespín.

-¿qué haces aquí?-dije áspero, tratando de levantarme, pero fue inútil.

-estas herido y te estoy ayudando-fue lo único que dijo, me sorprendió el hecho de que no tuviera temor al estar junto a mí, mire para todos lados y no vi rastro del diabólico animal azul.

-donde está el puma-dije con curiosidad

-no lo sé-murmuro con tristeza.

-¿qué paso luego de desmayarme?- ella suspiró.

-pues, se acercó a ti y rompió tu brazo, luego clavo el cuchillo que empuñabas antes en tu pierna, y cuando intenté detenerlo casi me mata- pensé unos momentos, y llegué a la conclusión que, al ser un demonio, sería muy peligroso para mi enfrentarme con él, pero como pensar en estrategias me daba dolor de cabeza en estos momentos decidí traer nuevamente al tonto de Flippy. Miré a "Noe" con molestia.

-ahora estoy muy cansado y adolorido, pero la próxima vez te matare, lo prometo-dije antes de perder el control.

-m-

Los ojos del oso volvieron a su color negro natural, me sentí mas aliviada, y aunque Fliqpy no me agradaba para nada, habia decidido ayudarlo, pero solo esta vez.

-¿que paso?- preguntó Flippy.

-mi hermano perdió el control y ahora esta suelto por ahí haciendo quién sabe qué-admití.

- entonces sería mejor reunir a los demás-dijo levantándose con dificultad.

-¿Qué?, ¿estás loco?, ¿sabes cómo reaccionaran si se enteran de lo que realmente es?-exclame yo.

-lo sé, pero tal vez podamos hacer algún plan para detenerlo-dijo mientras me "arrastraba" hasta la puerta.

En el centro del pueblo, todos estaban reunidos, Flippy había explicado el origen de mi gemelo, lo cual dejo confundidos a muchos, y era de esperarse, pero algunos admitieron que habían sido atacados y "asesinados" ferozmente por un animal con la misma descripción.

-entonces…-empezó Cuddles-¿tú no eres Flaky?-asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿pero donde esta ella?-preguntó Handy. Me encogí de hombros.

-no lo sé, pero si estoy en lo correcto, cuando vuelva a mi mundo ella volverá a este-dije tratando de parecer convincente, aunque ni siquiera yo creía mis palabras.

-tiene sentido-dijo Sniffles, luego procedió-tal vez si logramos volverlo a la normalidad, ustedes puedan volver a su mundo y Flaky al nuestro-

-¿pero cómo podremos hacerlo?-dijo Pop con Cup en brazos.

Pensamos unos momentos, hasta que el veterano pareció tener una idea.

-¡lo tengo!-exclamó alegre, y luego volteó hacia mí con malicia en sus ojos, me estremecí.

-¿p-por qué me miras así?-

* * *

><p>pobre Noe, ¿que será lo que piensa hacer Flippy con ella?<p>

dejen comentarios porfa! saludos


	6. horrible plan y final feliz

llegué al final! yay!

* * *

><p>-no pueden hacer esto-grité exasperada.<p>

-tranquila, te desataremos cuando capturemos a Noa-dijo Flippy mientras terminaba de anudar la soga con la cual me había atado al poste de luz. Era de noche, y me aterraba la idea de ser carnada.

Decidieron apagar todas las luces de la calle y las casas, dejando que la oscuridad se apodere de aquella zona.

Luego de unos minutos, sentí que algo respiraba cerca de mi cuello, lo cual me asustó. Sentí una picazón en la nariz, pero tenía mis manos atadas.

-te importa si ayudo-dijo una voz diabólica, me estremecí a tal nivel que me temblaban las piernas. Las luces se encendieron, mostrando la figura del puma azul, sonriendo ampliamente de forma retorcida. Esperaba alguna reacción de los animales que me habían atado en aquel lugar, pero nada pasó.

Gire levemente mi vista (lo mas que pude) y note que nadie salió de su escondite. Suspiré con molestia.

-déjame ver-dijo Noa poniendo una mano en su barbilla, noté que sus ojos seguían de color negro-ellos te usaron como carnada, prometiéndote que te salvarían cuando yo llegara, y nadie salió, ¿verdad?-

-eso parece-murmuré con la vista baja.

-que sucede, temes que intente comerte-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro más a mío, quedando nariz con nariz.

-n-no me comas-grité mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-no, no llores-dijo tratando de calmarme-era broma-sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Paré de llorar y sonreí alegre.

-también estuve fingiendo-dije burlonamente. Frunció el ceño, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

- será mejor volver a nuestro mundo, pero antes…-dijo mientras miraba hacia los arbustos detrás de mí.

-creo que te debo una disculpa, Flippy-comentó

Los Happy Tree Friends salieron de su escondite y se acercaron con cautela.

-si, asi parece-dijo molesto.

-lo amento haberte roto una pierna, el brazo y haberte escupido en la cara-el oso me miró desconcertado al escuchar lo último.

-si… creo que olvidé mencionar eso ultimo-dije penosa.

-entonces… esto es un adiós-dijo Cuddles con un poco de tristeza.

-no puedo negar que nos divertimos-afirmé mientras era abrazada por varios de ellos-saluden a Flaky por mí-

Para no arriesgarse, saludaron a Noa de lejos, me acerqué a él y tomé su pata/mano, y de un momento a otro, aparecimos en la sala de estar de mi casa.

Todo estaba como siempre, solo que por la puerta entraban mis padres, asustados y enojados.

-¿donde habían estado?-regañó mi madre, mientras nos daba a ambos un gran y sofocador abrazo. Mi padre llamó a la policía para avisar que habíamos aparecido.

-pues, al parecer Noe había ido a la casa de un amigo mío y se quedó allí, me enteré porque luego él llamó y entonces fui hasta allá y me quedé un rato. Lamento no haber avisado-mintió mi hermano, ellos parecieron creernos.

-de acuerdo, pero ambos están castigados-dijo mientras salían por la puerta- y no se escapen mientras compramos la cena-la puerta se cerró.

-estuvo cerca-dije sentándome en el sillón, Noa se sentó a mi lado y puso un brazo en el respaldo.

-demasiado, lo bueno es que los humanos son fáciles de engañar-

-me pregunto si Flaky volvió a su mundo también-pregunté casi en murmullo.

* * *

><p>-¿q-que paso?-pregunté a mi amigo Cuddles, mientras estaba en la cama del hospital-no recuerdo nada-<p>

-solo sufriste un golpe en la cabeza y estuviste inconsciente varios días-

-haa…-dije en voz apareció en la puerta del cuarto, sonriente.

-buenos días, Flaky. ¿Quieres ir al parque esta tarde?-preguntó algo sonrojado.

-claro-respondí, alegre.

* * *

><p>jeje, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, por ahora...<p>

sé que fue corto, pero bueno... ahora me concentraré en el otro fic.

¡necesito que manden las preguntas y retos! será divertido, más sabiendo que se puede torturar a Noa :D

gracias por leer 3


End file.
